A Twisting Tail
Chapter 1 Hazel's Choice Hazel heard a noise behind her.She looked up.“What do you want,Jason?"She groaned.Why would he never leave her in peace?She looked in regret to the jigsaw puzzle he had interrupted.Okay,so it wasn't the most important hobby.But whatever. “Hazel,want to help me fix my boat?"Jason asked. Hazel narrowed her eyes.“You mean you're getting a smoothie while I'' fix the boat.But why me?Why not get Percy to do it?" The Beachside Cafe was crowded,as usual.But Hazel knew Percy was somewhere in the crowded dining room.Why couldn't Jason leave her to finish her puzzle in peace? Jason shrugged.“Because I want ''your help,Hazel."He said it as if they were old friends.Hazel glared at him. “I'm no good at boats and you know it,Jason." Jason rolled his eyes.“I'll be doing the work.I just need you to hand me the parts and tools and whatever." Hazel sighed.She looked longingly at the jigsaw puzzle,then nodded and followed Jason out of the Beachside.Jason's boat was bigger than Hazel though.She was expecting a little zodiac or something.But no,this was a speedboat.It was actually pretty impressive. Jason stepped back to allow Hazel to climb aboard.He hopped into the speedboat,sending the small craft bouncing on hhe waves. Hazel gulped.“Don't do that."She snapped. Jason smirked.“Why,does this bother you?"He hopped up and down,forcing the boat to bob on the water.Though tied to hhe dock,it was drifting back and forth slightly. “Quit it,Jason!"Hazel yelled.Immediately he stopped.Hazel never yelled at anybody.She meant business. Jason shrugged and went back on the dock.“What are you doing?"She asked. “Getting my tools.I left them..."He scanned the dock.“There."He walked over to the post that held the boat to the dock and began toying with hhe string. “Jason,"she said,“There are no tools there." Jason smirked.“I guess you're right."He continued to untie the rope. Panic set in.Hazel tried to climb back onto hhe dock and slipped backwards.Her foot was yanked out from under her and Jason shoved the boat off,and she hit the water with a splash. Salt stung her eyes and water rushed into her mouth.She flailed about for several momemts before she could calm herself enough to use good sense and swim to the surface. Her head broke the water line,her clothing now soaked.“Not funny,Jason!"She yelled.Jason ignored her and laughed.Suddenly she thought of something.“Your boat,how're you gonna get it back?" Jason shrugged.“Nothing I can do to fix it.Someone stole a few peices of the engine.Doesn't work,Hazel." “I didn't do anything!"Hazel protested,fighting to keep her head above the water.“Why did you pick me?" Jason shrugged.“Does it matter,Hazel?"He turned to leave,then said,“If you can catch the boat,it's yours." Hazel sighed and tried to pull herself onto the dock.She realized in dismay that her phone was soaked.“Seems someone left their boat out in the water,"Someone said behind her.Hazel nearly jumped.She turned to see who it was. It was that nerdy blond new girl at school.Her eyes were stormy gray.“Is it yours?" Hazel shook her head.“It will be,if I can catch it.It belongs to Jason Grace.The dork."She muttered. The blond girl,Annabehh,smirked.“Take an unexpected swim,did you?"She asked.“I'm guessing this 'dork' was involved." “Obviously."Hazel muttered. “Want me to get that boat for you?"Annabeth asked.Hazel shrugged.She took a running start off the dock and jumped,diving into the water and swimming at top speed to the boat that bobbed on the water about ten feet off the dock.She climbed into the boat and bent down to examine the engine. “I predict his problem was he was missing,"she pulled something out of the orange backpack shore was wearing,“One of these." “''You'' took it?"Hazel said angrily,“You realize he tried to send me adrift because of you?" Annabeth shrugged.“My backpack has waterproof lining."She inserted the peice - Hazel never found out what it was - and the engine roared to life.“Always put machines in waterproof cases." “Thanks,Annabeth."Hazel said,though anger still coursed through her. Annabeth looked at her in distrust.“How do you know my name?" “I..."Hazel cursed herself for not talking to Annabeth before.She had gone to her school for over a month and she'd never said hello or introduced herself.“I've seen you around school.I'm Hazel,by the way.I meant to say hi,I just..." Annabeth rolled her eyes.“Whatever."She brought the boat up to the dock.“Wanna go for a ride?" Hazel looked skeptical.“It technically is Jason's.Besides,I get seasick." Annabeth shook her head.“Nah,this boat rides to smooth for that.Besides,didn't you say it was yours if you got it back to the dock?"Jason had told Hazel it was hers if she got it back...why not? “Alright."Hazel said unsurely. Annabeth expertly worked the controls.When Hazel asked her about it,all she said was her dad had owned one before they moved. “Can we invite some friends of mine?"Annabeth asked. “Why not?" Annabeth pulled the seedboat up to a dock at the marina next to a huge fishing boat.Annabeth called over to the fishing boat.“Lydia!"A short,ginger haired girl popped up. “Annabeth?"She called. “Lyd,this is Hazel."Annabeth introduced quickly.“We are going to take Hazel's new boat for a spin.Wanna come?" Lydia grinned.“Sure.Just let me ask my dad."She disappeared from view for a moment,then reappeared.“Gotta be home by five,'kay?" Lydia walked onto the dock and climbed into the boat.“Are we getting Piper,too?" “Piper?"Hazel knew Piper and wasn't too keen on the idea of inviting her.She was pretty,popular,and awkward.She was the classic queen of the school,so cliche,except she wanted everyone to ignore her.Hazel admired this in her,but Piper was way above Hazel in social status.She was invisible,Piper was the diamond.The idea that Annabeth was friends with Piper after living there a month made Hazel uncomfortable. Annabeth laughed.“As if we wouldn't!"Hazel was pulled out of her thoughts by footsteps on the dock. “Jason Grace,"she yelled.“Thanks for the boat!" Jason stared.“That boat is mine!"He protested. Annabeth smirked.“Nope,you gave it to Hazel,remember?" Jason glared at Annabeth.“The nerd stole the peice,did she?" “You bet I did!"Annabeth said proudly.“Later,Grace." She turned the boat in a circle,spraying water all over Jason.Hazel was starting to like Annabeth. Lydia laughed with excitement.Annabeth pulled the boat around the docks and towards a beach.She waved to Piper and called her name.Piper waved back and disappeared behind rocks. “Where's she going?"Hazel asked. Her question was answered in a few moments as Piper appeared on the docks.Annabeth swung the boat around to meet her.Piper hopped in the boat. “Hey Lyd,Annabeth."She looked at Hazel.“Hey,been a long time,Hazel,right?"Hazel nodded. Annabeth drove the boat along the coast.Hazel had lost track of time when Lydia said she had to go back.So,Annabeth swung around the dock to the large fishing boat. After Lydia had climbed aboard,Hazel said,“We should probably go home,too." Piper shrugged.“Why can't we go out again?" Annabeth smiled.“I like Piper's idea."She grinned.“But it's your boat,Hazel.You choose." Hazel sighed.“Do we have enough fuel?" “Plenty."Annabeth said. “I'm gonna regret this,"Hazel murmured.“Alright,let's go." Chapter 2 Piper's Discovery Piper,Annabeth,and Hazel cruised the coastline,enjoying the salty spray in their hair and the sunlight glinting off the water.Piper scanned the horizon.Just as the coastline disappeared,a fog began rising. “What's that?"Annabeth asked. Hazel looked nervous.Piper knew why.She was thinking the same thing.“Olym Island."She murmured. “Let's check it out."Annabeth doubled their speed,kicking up a trail of water in their wake. “Annabeth,that isn't a good idea."Piper said nervously.Hazel went pale when the speed increased.“Slow down,"Piper said,“Annabeth,slow down!"Hazel had looked shaky enough to begin with,and obviously the speed wasn't helping.As Annabeth slowed the speed,Piper realized it didn't matter.They were just off the shore of Olym Island. “We shouldn't be here."Hazel said quietly.“It's dangerous." Annabeth shook her head.“It's just an island.How bad can it be?" Piper knew the stories about this island.Horrible. “Annabeth,we need to leave.Now."Hazel said. Annabeth tried to start the boat.“Out of fuel." “You said we had plenty!"Piper protested.“You have no idea what you're doing,do you?" “I know what I'm doing!I just thought we had more fuel than we did."Annabeth said indignantly.“So,how are we getting to shore?" Piper sighed and searched the back of the boat for anything to help them. ''First aid kit...rope...life preserver...oars!''Piper lifted the wooden oars and handed one to Annabeth.“Help me row.You got us into this mess,you get us out." Annabeth took the oar and together they rowed towards the formidable island.Hazel tried to use her hands as paddles,though it didn't do any good.After a long time of rowing,Piper's hands were sore and she could feel the boat hit sand beneath them.She and Hazel helped push the boat onto the beach.Annabeth grabbed the first aid kit and stuffed it in her backpack - “Just in case" - and then pulled out her cell phone. “We have to get to higher ground to look for a signal."She said.Piper and Hazel allowed her to take the lead as they went deeper into the fog.Piper felt the ground below her feet sloping upward. Hazel trudged along behind her.“I knew it was a bad idea."she muttered.Annabeth was focused on looking for a signal. Suddenly Piper slipped.Clearly through the fig she saw a gate and beyond it,a palace.Then everything went dark. ---- Piper groaned as she pulled herself up.She was in a cavern that sparkled bronze and gold and silver along the walls.Blue twinkled around her,and she could clearly see the sky.It was getting dark.How long had she been there. “Okay,it's been too long,"she heard Annabeth say above her.“I'm going down to see if she's alright.you stay up here and..."Piper assumed Annabeth was talking to Hazel.“Use the rope to pull me up when I call for you." There was a thud as Annabeth landed in the cavern.“Piper?"she called into the darkness.The glowing cavern seemed to shine slightly brighter for a second or two.Piper could clearly see her.“Piper?" “Annabeth?"she groaned.Her back ached and her head throbbed.Following the sound of her voice,Annabeth sat beside Piper. “You alright?"she asked,pulling out the first aid kit. Piper nodded and instantly wished she hadn't as her head pounded as if someone were using it as a drum.“Where are we?" “I dunno."Annabeth looked around the cavern,taking in the stones and the gold and bronze and silver. Piper heard something.Some kind of sound or noise,what it was she wasn't sure but she knew it didn't belong down there.She stood,ignoring the pain in her head and went deeper into the cavern.The farther she went,the more silver decked the walls till a stretch of pure silver came,blue stone glowing overhead. There it was.A small pool,filled with water that was pure silver.The color of pure moonlight.The blue crystals lined the edge of the pool,and the salty scent of the ocean was present. “Annabeth,look!"Piper called.Annabeth ran down the cavern,trying to catch her breath. Piper knew it was probably the stupidest thing she'd ever done,but she stepped into the pool. The water was fresh and clean smelling,salty like the ocean.Even though the sky wasn't visible in this part of the cavern,she knew the stars were coming out.Almost as if she could see them. “Where's Hazel?"Piper said.Annabeth told her Hazel was waiting for them. Piper took a deep breath and went under the water.Despite it's silver surface,it was clear blue underneath.The salt stung her eyes but not too bad,and she saw a tunnel.She swam into it.It curved upwards and grew less salty as it wove on.After a short,flat stretch she was above ground. Hazel wasn't to far from where Piper was standing.She was shocked to see Piper seemingly appear out of thin air. “Hazel!"Piper said,“This is so weird,I found this passage between the cavern and this streambed..."She stopped when she realized how crazy it sounded.But she decided to go back down so that Anabeth would know where she had gone.So she dove into the passage. When she surfaced in the pool,she laughed as Annabeth looked utterly confused.Then Piper realized Hazel was behind her. “There is an underwater passage leading to the surface!"Piper said,which was sort of obvious at this point. “So we can use it to get out of here?"Annabeth said.Again,obvious.Piper nodded anyway. Annabeth slid into the water.Piper gasped as a weird feeling passed over her.Hazel shuddered.Annabeth looked confused.Piper could tell that the moon was going overhead.It was full and bright,siover as the water. As the Moon passed directly overhead,the silver water turned into the sea-green of normal ocean water.But then it grew silver once more.The creeping feeling left. “That was weird..."Hazel said.Third time's a charm.Again,obvious. “W-we should leave."Piper decided.“Now." Annabeth nodded and was first through the tunnel.Hazel followed her,and Piper,giving a last look to the cavern,swam through the passage way. Chapter 3 Category:Fanfiction Category:Gigglesplash Category:G